


Two is Fun, Three's a Party

by orphan_account



Series: Self-insert & Reader-insert Smut [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars RPF
Genre: Adam Driver is a good friend, Adam and Domhnall are both Bisexual btw, Consensual Infidelity, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Domhnall Gleeson is a good husband, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Healthy Relationships, Ignore my shitty title, Implied Anal Sex, Implied shower sex, Implied vaginal sex, Just a tad bit of angst at the beginning if you squint, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Probably more tags to be added when i go back through and edit this but thats all for now, Scratching, Then its happy again, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, im not funny i know, just a little, mentions of BDSM, slight edging, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Adam have been the best of friends since high school. You and Domhnall, you're husband, have loved each other since college. But Adam has proposed a threesome to you, and while it intrigues you, and you know you have to bring it up with Domhnall, you aren't sure your wedding anniversary is a good time. Well, it's now or never!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO APOLOGIZE MY ASS OFF TO Ashley_Winchester_77!!!! This fic was a request from her and I have taken so long to write it and I'm SO SO SORRY!!!! But school for me starts the first week of August and that has been a major setback in me finishing this. I'm separating into three parts specifically to buy a bit more time, but I should have this fic finished and edited within a week, two tops. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic Ashley! I wrote it just for you!!
> 
> Also, excuse the lack of proper paragraph structure. I'll fix this when I finish all the editing. Sorry!

Sunlight, bright and warm and signalling the beginning of a new day, greets you when your eyes flutter open. Barely conscious, you snuggles closer to the man next to you, feeling safe and content while in his arms. You sigh. Domhnall was definitely the best thing to ever happen to you, and you knew it. The two of you had been in love ever since you met at college. And even then, you never thought the two of you would end up like this. But you couldn't be happier. Even so, there was still something nagging at you from the back of your mind. Or rather, someone. Adam's little proposition still swirled around in your brain, leaving you unable to stop thinking about his offer. He was your best friend, and he had been since middle school. And you would be lieing if you said you had never thought about him like that. But you were with Domhnall, and you were pretty sure he wouldn't want to let someone else in on sex. But it had been a week, dammit, and you still couldn't stop thinking about it. You needed to at least tell Domhnall about Adam's idea. But before you could speak, you felt your husband's hand glide down your body, then back up, and then you were flat on your back with Domhnall looming over you. You blushed, and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed you on the lips. Once, twice, three times, before kissing his way down your neck, your chest, taking a bit of time to tease your nipples with his tongue before continuing down your stomach, and then your thighs. He licks and nips his way along your inner thighs, also placing sloppy kisses here and there. You gasp and sigh and moan at the feeling, your hands twisting in the sheets even though he's barely started. You can feel yourself already getting wet as his mouth moves in closer. You buck your hips, silently begging, and he obliges. His tongue, wet and warm, slides over your folds and plays with your clit. The feeling completely wakes you up instantly. You never liked getting up in the morning but. . .this would certainly be acceptable for a six o'clock wake up call. Its not long before your orgasm washes over you, pleasure overriding your senses completely as your toes curl and your back arches. You relax into the sheets, almost limp. You didn't have much energy to begin with, and now you're a bit exhausted. But you're sure you'll be fine after breakfast. As you lay there, calm and content in the midst of afterglow, Domhnall crawls up beside you and pulls you close for a hug. "Morning, love. Happy anniversary." he whispers, giving you a kiss on the forehead. "Mmm, morning. Happy anniversary to you, too." you reply sleepily, snuggling further into his warm embrace. "What are thinking about having for breakfast this morning?" he asks. "How about pancakes? Or waffles? Or both!" you say, a bright smile appearing on your face. Domhnall smiles as well and chuckles lightly. "Alright. But I'm making the waffles, love. You always end up burning them." You pout. "Not true." you mutter, sounding a bit like a five-year-old. Domhnall chuckles again boops you on the nose. "Very true. But that's alright, because you are nothing less than a goddess when it comes to making pancakes." he says. You smile and begin to get up when you notice something. "A bit excited, are we?" you ask as you trace a finger down your love's stomach all the way to the very noticeable bulge in his boxers. "How about I take care of that, hmm?" Domhnall nods and you smirk, crawling on top of him and kissing him as you slip your hand into his boxers. Several minutes later the two of you are in the kitchen wearing clean underwear and pajamas, and making breakfast. You set the table and then begin making pancakes as Domhnall works at making the waffles. The two of you are soon sitting at the table eating breakfast, everything relevantly silent until you say, "So. . .I was wondering if I could discuss something with you." Domhnall looks up from his plate of pancakes and waffles, which are completely soaked in syrup. "Of course. Anything." he says honestly. "Alright," you reply, "but only if you promise to keep an open mind and think before you speak." Domhnall nods and you continue, "So, you remember my old high school friend Adam?" He nods again. "Yeah. He's your absolute best friend in the world. Well, next to me of course." You chuckle, but it comes out sounding a bit more nervous than amused. "Yes, well. . .I had lunch with him last week, if you recall. And we talked about a lot of things, got caught up and. . .He brought up a bit of a strange topic and made me an offer." Domhnall paused in his eating and eyed you a bit warily. "What sort of offer? Love, did he flirt with you?" You quickly shake your head. "No! Nothing like that! Well, not exactly like that. Um, maybe I should just come out and tell you." You pause for a moment, carefully considering your words in your head before deciding there was no better way to say this than to be blunt. "He wanted to know if the two of us were interested in a threesome. With him." Domhnall froze. "He what?" he asked. You sigh. "Domhnall, you heard me. I'm not repeating myself." Domhnall nods. "I know, it's just. . .kind of unexpected. Do you want to, though?" he asks. This time you're the one to freeze in shock. Was Domhnall actually considering this? "Well, he said it would only be purely sexual, and that he's not trying to break us up. He just wants to have a little fun. And I've always wanted to have a threesome. . .But I figured if we ever had one that you would want a girl as the third member. I mean, I know you're bisexual, but. . .I dunno. I just didn't think you would want Adam as a part of it, seeing as we're so close." Domhnall shook his head. "Love, I'll admit, I am a bit. . .unsure. But, if you really want to, and as long as you promise not to elope with him the next morning to Vegas, then yes." You chuckle. "I would never, ever leave you, Domhnall. I love you. But are you sure?" Domhnall takes a moment to think, then nods. "Yes, I'm sure. Call him up and ask if tonight is good for him." Your eyes widen. "Tonight? But it's our anniversary. Are you sure, I wouldn't want you to feel pressured to get this over with." you say to him. Domhnall smiles and reaches across the table to take Your hand in his, stroking it lovingly. "It is our anniversary. So what better for me to do than to help you fulfill one of your greatest desires?" He brings your hand closer and kisses it, before gently letting go of it. "Now let's finish breakfast and get ready. I've got a big day planned!" Your smile is brighter than ever as you finish your food, wondering just what sort of plans Domhnall has in mind.


	2. Good Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute dates, car sin, and mysterious purchases~

The three of you had planned for Domhnall to drop you off at a nice restaurant to have dinner with Adam while Domhnall goes back home to 'set everything up'. You weren't sure what that meant, but you were willing to bet your life savings that, knowing Domhnall, he'd try to make things look like a cheesy romance movie with wine and rose petals, just for you. However, as much of a romantic as you were, you doubted he could top the absolutely wonderful day he had planned. The first thing he did was take you to the park, where he say you down at a gazebo and sang you the song the two of you danced to on your wedding night. Half way through it, the two of you were on the grass outside the gazebo, dancing and singing in harmony. Then the two of you sat on a park bench by the lake and simply enjoyed each other's presence while watching the swans for a bit, before going to the mall. While neither of you bought anything (except for when you snuck in the lingerie store to have the lady at the desk hold something for you until you came back, but that was a secret for tonight) you both had fun. Lunch was mostly cake and tea at a small café nearby. Domhnall warned you not to fill up, saying you'll want to save room for a bit later. 'A bit later' turned out to be the movie theater, where he took you to see the newest movie, which you had been dying to see since the previews first showed months ago. He got you soda, popcorn, and your favorite candy before taking you into the cinema. The both of you stumbled out two hours later among a crowd of people, laughing hard. It had been an amazing movie, and possibly the funniest one either of you had seen in a long time. Afterwards, you both went back home so that you could prepare for dinner with Adam. When you asked Domhnall if he was okay with driving you all the way back home, and then to the restaurant, he said, "Of course, it's no problem at all. I need to pick up some things while you two are out anyways." Those words reminded of your earlier thought that he would try to make things look as romantic as possible. What was the chance that those "things" he was going to buy were roses and wine? Of course, you soon pushed this out of your mind in favor of taking a quick shower and then getting dressed, even applying a bit of makeup. Once you were ready, the two of you got back in Domhnall's car and he drove you to a very fancy looking restaurant on the other side of town. He parked the car next to the side walk, and when you got out you saw Adam walking towards you. You guessed he had been standing outside the restaurant waiting for you. "Hey, long time no see." he says. You smile and pull your best friend into a hug. "Hey!" Domhnall yelled, catching their attention. You both turn to look at him. He's still sitting in the driver's seat, smile on his face when he says, "You treat my wife right, understand? If ya don't, I'll have to kill you." His face suddenly looks serious. Then he laughs, and you both laugh along because he's made this same joke so many times before. He has an adorably strange sense of humor sometimes. "Alright then, you two have fun. Try no to come back any earlier than 8:30, but don't keep me waiting too long." he says with a wink. He drives off, and the two of you walk into the restaurant. Once you've been seated and have your drinks, you realize there's a slight bit of tension. Unsure of how to clear it, you continue to sip your drink until you hear Adam clear his throat. "You're being unusually quiet." he says, "Is something wrong?" You shake your head. "Of course not. I was just thinking about . . . later. You know . . . ." He nods, and you see the look of understanding in his eyes. He reaches across the table and takes your hand. "You're my best friend. You know that, right?" You bite your lip and nod, feeling that something bad is going to happen. But it never does. Instead, you hear Adam say, "And we've been through a lot in these many years we've known each other. And I mean a lot. But in every one of my problems, you never turned your back on me. And in every one of your problems, I never turned my back on you. And I want you to know that you don't have to this if you don't want to. I will fully understand if you would rather not." You blink dumbly at his statement. "You don't even have to make the call on it now. You can wait, even until we get there, even until after all three of us have sat in the room for an hour, even all night, if you need to. I won't blame you at all, and neither will Domhnall." You smile brightly. You couldn't have asked for a better, more understanding friend than the person in front of you. "No," you say, "it's alright. I can't wait for tonight. I know it will be amazing." Adam smiles and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh you know it will." You both laugh at that, but are interrupted by the waitress coming to take your orders. From there, dinner is full of laughter and joy, all the tension forgotten. Once the bill has been paid and the two of you are in Adam's car, you turn to him and say, "Do you mind stopping by the mall on our way back? I have a little something to pick up." Adam nods, but eyes you warily in a playful manner. "What sort of something?" he asks as he starts the car, a small smirk forming. "Oh, just a little surprise." you reply, and that's all you say on the matter. You both sit in a comfortable silence while the radio plays quietly. When you get to the mall, you get out of the car and promise you won't be long before walking into the mall and stopping by the lingerie store, happy but surprised to see the same clerk from earlier. You pay for the lingerie and head back to Adam's car, tossing the bag in the back seat. "What's in there?" he asks. "Like I said, a surprise." His response after that is not one that you expected; "Kiss me." You look over at him, a bit surprised. "What?" you ask. "Well . . . Its just that, we've never done it before and you're probably going to be doing a lot of it tonight so I just, wanted to let you get used to it first or something? I mean, you don't have to but-" You shut him up by leaning over and kissing him. It's short and sweet, with closed mouths just barely pressing against each other. When you pull back, Adam looks a bit starstruck. Then he's pulling you back to him, and your lips crash together passionately. Your both leaning closer for more contact, hands in each other's hair as your lips move against each other. He bites your bottom lip, then drags his tongue across it and sucks it in his mouth. You moan, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. When he pulls away there's a string of saliva connecting the two of you. He swipes his tongue across his lower lip and breaks it. "I'm going to make you scream." he whispers, his eyes locked with yours. Then he suddenly realizes what he just said and he's pulling away from you. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I mean, I guess that was a little forward and-" But once again you're cutting him off, this time by leaning over and kissing your way up his jaw, then whispering in his ear, "What if I want you to make me scream?" He bites his lip, but a whine escapes, and you smile triumphantly. Then you look down, and just as you expected, he's hard. You chuckle and palm him through his pants. "How about we take care of this?" This seems to bring back his more arrogant side as he smirks. "You want a piece of the action already? Someone's eager. But two can play at that game, my dear." His hand slips under your dress and his fingers rub against your clothed pussy. You shiver and bite your lip, your head falling into the crook of Adam's neck. "Oh, and sensitive too. I think we're going to be learning a lot about each other tonight." he says. And then his hand pulls away and you whine. "A-adam. Please~" you say. "Not until we're at Domhnall's house. Then we can have all the fun you want." he promises. You nod and make a sound of affirmation before moving to sit in your seat properly. Now that you're aroused, you're squirming and shifting your legs, whining every now and then. It feels like forever before you two finally get to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part should be up by Sunday! Next Thursday (the 22nd) at the very latest! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and I'm sorry I just got really busy with school again. But here it is!

You grab the bag from the back seat and the both of you head inside. When you open the door, you see a trail of rose petals and nearly laugh. Adam doesn't hold back though, and begins laughing his ass off. The two of you shut the door, then follow the trail of petals, which leads you to the kitchen. You find a bottle, two glasses, and a note that says:

_Have a glass, then meet me in the bedroom. -Domhnall_

You smile and uncork the bottle, pouring both of you a glass. You both quietly drink it, making sure to finish it off quickly before following the trail of flower petals to the closed bedroom door. You open it and see Domhnall sitting on the bed, still dressed like earlier with the exception of his shirt being unbuttoned, and he was no longer wearing his shoes and socks. You walk over and kiss him. "How was dinner?" he asks. "Lovely," you say, "I had a great time with Adam." Adam closes the bedroom door and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed, where he begins removing his own shoes and socks. "What's in the bag?" Domhnall questions. "Already tried asking." Adam said, "She won't tell me a thing." Domhnall smirked. You stand up straight and head to the bathroom. "You two will see soon enough. I'll be a moment so. . .I dunno, make out while I'm gone?" you joke. You then walk into the bathroom, close the door behind you, and begin removing the lingerie from the bag. You remove black thigh high stockings, a sapphire blue garter belt and matching lacey bra, and blue and black panties. Once you have them on, you go to removing your makeup. You weren't repeating the same mistake you made on your first anniversary and have makeup getting into your eyes again. That was awful. Once you're done, you head for the door again, but stop when you finally notice the strange sounds coming from the bedroom. You open the door and see Adam and Domhnall, both shirtless and making out. "I wasn't being serious when I told you guys to make out, but whatever." you say, getting their attention. Their jaws drop when they catch sight of you, and when you get close enough, they grab you and pull you onto the bed. You laugh, but it slowly fades as you see the look in their eyes. Then they're both leaning down, Adam's mouth on one side of your neck and Domhnall's on the other. You moan and whine and whimper as they kiss and lick and bite their way up your neck. More noises try to force their way out when Adam's hand once again strays to the front of your panties. "Sensitive one, isn't she?" you hear Adam ask. "Very. It's fun to watch her fall apart like this. But I especially love doing it because it makes her feel good." Domhnall replies. "Well then, I suppose it's my turn to make her feel good." You feel Adam shift and move a bit farther down the bed. Then your panties are pulled off and your legs are spread, and you can feel the warm breath of Adam's mouth. The first lick has you letting out a surprised moan and digging your nails into Domhnall's back. The second one has you dragging your nails downward, leaving red lines on your lover's back, causing him to moan. Every lick after that has you twisting and writhing, panting and gasping in pleasure. Adam has a skilled tongue, you know that much, and it's causing you to fall apart in the most pleasurable ways. Then his tongue suddenly pulls away and you're surprised at how loudly you whine, "No! Don't stop now!" Adam chuckles. "Hear that, Dom? She wants more. Think you can take the top half?" he asks. Domhnall nods. At first, your sex addled brain can't process what they're saying in a way that makes sense, but it becomes clear to you as Adam buries his face between your legs again at the same time Domhnall begins to graze his nails along your sides as his mouth teases your nipples. You arch up so hard you wonder how your vertebre haven't broken because _fuck_ that felt so good! Your arms reach out to grab Domhnall as you scramble for some sort of purchase on reality as they ravish you beyond belief. You know things have barely even started, and that at this rate you obviously won't last long. Just as you're manging to ground yourself, however, Domhnall pushes himself gently away from you and removes his pants before retrieving something from the floor; it's a necktie. Adam watches from between your legs with interest as Domhnall crawls back on top of you and places your wrists above your head before binding them together with the necktie. You completely give up control and make no attempts to fight against the restraints. Domhnall smirks before leaning down and giving you a quick kiss. "Good girl," he whispers against your lips as he slowly pulls away. "Heh, kinky," Adam laughs, "I always knew you were into this kinda of thing, but I never expected it from him." It's at that point you realize he was speaking to you, not Domhnall, and you laugh a bit yourself. "You should see me when he's the one tied up. That's when it _really_ gets kinky." Adam blushed, his ewbrows raising with intrigue. "Oh?" he asks, "I might just have to see that." You consider this in your mind for a moment before smiling devilishly and saying, "I suppose you can. If you're a good boy, that is." It's a challenge and a command all in the same and has Adam blushing furiously, in a way completely unlike himself. Had he always been so easy to fluster? You didn't have much time to think about that as he brought his mouth to your pussy a third time, this time working even hard towards your orgasm. "Holy- o-oh, _fuck_ , Adam~!" you moan and cry out. Domhnall's hands return to your sides, his nails never letting up on them, nor his mouth on your chest. It's almost too much, but at the same time it's not enough. You roll your hips against Adam's mouth, panting and moaning in between pleas of, "Oh fuck, more!" Adam's mouth moves up to suck on your clit and you feel his hand move up your thigh. A finger brushes against your entrance before pushing in, soon followed by a second. The more you moan the quicker he thrusts them in and out. Suddenly he curls them and your vision goes white and you fall over the edge. Adam still has his fingers in you, thrusting them as you ride out your orgasm, but his mouth has left your clit. Domhnall moves up you body to capture your mouth in a kiss, swallowing your moans and pants, fully sating you. You relax into the bed and Adam's fingers leave your pussy. They both lay on either side of you. "How was that?" Adam asks you. In between pants as you catch your breath you tiredly reply, "Absolutely amazing." Domhnall chuckles. "Give her a few minutes and she'll be ready for more." he says. Adam smiles, "I like the sound of that. What do you say to _releasing some tension_ while she relaxes?" Out of the corner of your eye you see a smirk appear on Domhnall's face. "That sounds delightful." You're taken by surprise when Domhnall practically leaps onto Adam and pulls him up the bed as they make out. You aren't surprised, however, a while later, to see Domhnall pinning Adam to the bed and slamming into him as he has you in the past. Nor are you surprised to hear Adam state afterwards that it was the best fuck of his life when it comes to being on the receiving end. After hearing this, you crawl up the bed, lay down in front of him, and spread your legs, asking if he would like to have the best fuck of his life on the giving end. He happily complies. When that's over, you both realize you've left a hot and bothered Domhnall unattended and go help him out. It's not until a couple hours later, after several rounds of sex in the bed and a bit of fooling around in the shower, that the three of you are all finally in bed, fully clean and sated. Domhnall is behind you, his chest pressing to your back, and Adam is in front of you, his face mere inches from your bare chest. His tongue peeks out from between his lips to teasingly lick at the skin, and you gently push back against his chest. "No more," you groan, "I'm too tired." Adam stops licking and throws an arm over you and Domhnall. "Alright then, sweetheart, sweet dreams." Adam says. "Sleep well, love." Domhnall whispers in your ear. You smile. "Night you dorks, I love you both." you say. Tonight was definitely one of the best nights of your life. Perhaps, with a little convincing and planning, this could become a regular thing. You would certainly enjoy a repeat performance of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a couple spelling errors and the paragraph structure needs to actually be out into existence, and I feel like the ending was sorta rushed, but overall I'm proud of this. I'll take some time over the next week or so to edit if I can and come back and fix all the mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's the first part! Hope ya liked it! Next part is coming soon!


End file.
